Love Isn't ComplicatedPeople Are (Complicate Love)
by rtzy23
Summary: Love is complicated, Pepper just can't move on from Tony after she saw him kissing her best friend. It's been 6 years since the incident, what happens when fate brings them together once again. What happens when he about to marry someone else. And what what will she do when Tony doesn't remember her? *They met in high school, this story is way before the first movie."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I never thought that it would happen… He was everything I've ever wanted, but why did he have to kiss her, my best friend…Why? I guess I wasn't good enough for him, I guess she was better, prettier than I am. But still, did he have to break my heart like that after he kissed me, after he ask me out on a date…why did it have to be like that, why did it have to end like that, why am I that unlucky, why?

I know it's been years now, I know I should've moved on long ago…But, I'm still here, I can't move on… Maybe he's just a mistake, a beautiful mistake that cost me almost everything. I lost myself, I'm like a crumpled up piece of paper lying here. My heart was torn, the scar he left behind was so deep that it's can't completely heal. The walls I build around myself get thicker each day, I drifted apart from both my best friends…He doesn't remember me anyway, all because of that horrible accident that almost took his life. I feel like a part of me is missing. I feel empty, I feel anger, sadness, sorrow, regret … But, that was then, now all I feel is a mixture of confusion and numbness. The tears, when they start they never seem to stop. I envy those who have found love, I envy him and my former best friend for what they have, what they share. How I wish I was her, how I wish I was the woman he love. It's all but an empty dream, I know I can never come through. I know he can never be mine, as it was also my mistake…


	2. Memories, Flashbacks and Echoes pt 1

**Memories, Flashbacks and Echoes pt 1**

**He'll Never Know**

(by Anonymous)

I want to run, I want to hide.  
From all the pain he caused inside.  
I want to scream, I want to cry.  
Why can't I tell him Goodbye?

I want to move on, I just can't let go.  
I love him more than he will ever know.  
I want to start over, I want to feel free!  
But this pain will never leave me be.

He hurt me bad, the pain is deep.  
From all the promises he couldn't keep.  
All the lies, I heard him say.  
Are in my head and just won't fade.

How can I forget him, leave the him behind.  
Erase the memories from my mind.  
He doesn't love me, and he never will.  
He will never care, how I feel.

My name is Virginia "Pepper" Potts. My friends call me Pepper, but my parents call me Ginny. He and I, we met in Middle School. However, our interaction started in Freshman year in High School. We were Science partners. Sure, when all those poplar girls found out, they glared daggers at me, made fun of me, and teased me, saying that I don't have a chance with me. When he heard about it, he asked me out in front of them to a movie. I never found out about the reason why he did it for me. We didn't date, at all. We became best friends. I had three best friends, first was Sarah, Sarah Joseph. She was oval-faced, she had big brown eyes, she was a brunette. She was the kindest, most sweetest person I've ever met. Second was Jolene, Jolene Pang. She was an American-Chinese. She was also oval-faced, she, like Sarah had brown eyes, just that her shade was slightly darker. She was also a brunette like Sarah. She was considered as one of the most attractive girls in the school. Then there was him, Tony Stark. Yeah, I know, he was smart, famous, rich and very appealing. His father was the famous Howard Stark, the owner and founder of Stark Industries, the biggest weapons manufacturing company in the world. All the girls in the school wanted to date him, including me. Nevertheless, I never told anyone that I has a gigantic crush on him. We remained best friends for years, I still remember him asking me out on prom, I was ecstatic! Every girl in school was so jealous of me.

-FALSHBACK-

_**On the night of prom**_

_I was waiting at my house, I was so excited, I'm going to prom with Tony Stark, the most smartest, most appealing, most handsome guy in school. I heard a knock on my door; it was most likely to be Tony. My dad heard the knock too; he came behind me when I opened the door. Tony was sporting what seemed to be a really expensive suit, most likely to be from Armani._

"_Hi, Good Evening, Mr. Potts, Pepper!" Tony said smiling_

"_Hi" I said with a smile too_

"_Hello, Tony. It's good to see you again." Said my dad" I see you're taking her out to prom. What time would you bring her home?"_

"_She'll be back before midnight, that I can assure you." Tony replied politely_

"_Well, be nice to her, I wouldn't want to see a nice guy like you break my daughter's heart."_

"_Dad, stop embarrassing me in front of my date." I said _

"_It's alright, Pepper. I promise you, sir. It will never happen."Tony said _

"_Alright, I wouldn't want to make the two of you late. Enjoy your prom, Ginny, Tony. "Said my father_

"_Bye, dad" I said_

"_Bye, Mr. Potts. "Said Tony_

_I followed him to his car. He, being the gentleman, kissed my hand and opened the car door for me. He said that I was "outrageously gorgeous" and the blue dress that I was wearing matched my eyes. I was extremely happy that night. He dropped me of at my front yard that night. He kissed me, on the lips; and I kissed back. Then, he gave me a sealed envelope. He made me promise not to open it until I go up to my room. Before he left, we kissed again. The house was quite when I went in; my parents have probably gone to bed already. I rushed upstairs, off to my room. I locked the door and opened the envelope. It had a beautiful heart-shaped diamond necklace with the words: "You Complete Me" engraved behind it. There was also a letter, it said:_

_**Dear Pepper,**_

_**Will you meet me at our spot in Central Park tomorrow at 6pm? Put on the necklace that I got you, okay? Wear something casual, I have a surprise for you…**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Tony Stark**_

_I was ecstatic to read it; I have a date from Tony! I kept touching my lips that night…I dreamt of him that night, he was on my mind that whole time. The next morning I fussed about what to wear, I called Sarah and Jolene to tell them about the news. Finally, the time came for me to meet him at Central Park. I walked to our spot there. What entered my vision next stunned me. It took some time to register the fact that MY BEST FRIEND-Jolene was kissing Tony. A tear went down my cheek. I stood there frozen, I couldn't take it. Then he saw me, he ran to me. I willed all my strength, and ran as fast as my legs could take me. He tried to chase after me, but I was too fast for him. I went back home, crying all the way there. I cried all day long, I didn't eat and I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't stop the tears. They just can't stop, no matter what I did reminded me of him. Sarah came over to comfort me, we ate ice cream, watched sappy movies and listened to music. It helped a little though. Time went by, I drifted apart from Sarah. I buried myself in music and books, isolating myself from my other friends. I stayed away from the three of them at school, I became a loner, barely talking to anybody at school. It broke me, he broke me. How could I forget him, I want to forget him so much, but I just can't…_


	3. Memories, Flashbacks and Echoes pt 2

**Memories, Flashbacks and Echoes pt2**

**I Tried So Hard**

© Whitney Barton

I tried so hard.  
I tried my best.  
I gave you my all,  
and now there's nothing left.

You stole my heart,  
then tore it in two.  
Now I'm falling apart,  
and don't know what to do.

Divided by decisions,  
burned by the fire.  
Confused by your words.  
Tempted by desire.

I'm living in the present.  
My mind is on the past.  
Not knowing what I'll lose.  
Not knowing what will last.

Blinded by fear.  
Drowning in doubt.  
Struggling to be free.  
Looking for a way out.

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

A month after prom, I found out Tony was involved in a terrible accident. I couldn't believe it. Apparently, he was walking down a street at night, a car came speeding towards him and he was hit really hard. He suffered from four broken ribs, a broken leg, and a fractured skull. There was more to it though…it's so hard to even think about it…why does it has to be like this, why do I have to be so unlucky?

XXxxrtzy23xxXX FLASHBACK XXxxrtzy23xxXX

_I'm walking through the cold hallways of the hospital, the white walls of the hospital getting on my nerves. I could see some people pacing around with worried looks on their faces, some people in talking to doctors, some people with tear-stained faces and red puffy eyes, and some emotionless…waiting just waiting for a ray of hope. I could see nurses and doctors walking around, some in a hurry. I made my way to room 437, his room. My wounds are still fresh, and I'm aware of that, but I feel that he at least deserved to see him. Maybe we can fix things. He was asleep when I entered the room, I took hold of his hand and caressed his cheek. I looked at his sleeping form, so peaceful, so carefree. I wish I could be like that, peaceful, carefree…I wish I was able to sleep at night. Maybe we could fix things, maybe we could be together after all. His eyes fluttered open, he gave me a weird look_

"_Who…" he said, his voice weak and raspy. I gave him a cup of water and he drank it. His throat most likely to be like gravel right now, he finished the water and gave me a stare"Who are you, and where am I?"_

"_Tony, it's me…Pepper, you're in the hospital…Tony, tell me you remember who am I." I replied with a worried look on my face_

"_I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are, can you do me a favor? Can I borrow your cell phone; I need to call my girlfriend, Jolene. She came yesterday, but I was hoping to talk to her and my cell phone is not here. "he said with a smile_

_I ran out the door, he couldn't remember me, and when was Jolene his girlfriend? How could he. I was crying on my way home. I just couldn't stand it, he doesn't remember me. What can I do? I did my research and found out he suffered from retrograde amnesia. He couldn't remember me because he was stressed out about me, but wasn't he with Jolene then? I didn't know what to do, I spent the next few days thinking, thinking about how I will sort this situation out. Then, a letter from UCLA came, they offered me a scholarship and they said that I could start in 4 weeks. And so I accepted it, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and maybe he was better off without me. Time flew by, and I was in UCLA already, I was majoring in business and did a minor in accounting. I know that it wasn't much but it was a take it or leave it offer from UCLA. I still thought about him, I still couldn't forget him. I focused on my studies and did my best to push the thought of him aside. I graduated top of my class and got my Masters Degree. I was proud of my achievements…But I stillcouldn't forget him_

XXxxrtzy23xxXX End of Flashback XXxxrtzy23xxXX

I feel empty, a part of me torn away, the part that he filled. He was still dating Jolene, they were always on magazines. It always pained me to read about them or see them on the news. But it was reality and I have to learn how to accept it. How I wish that it was me in his arms and not her. I envy those who found love, I envy her happiness, I envy what they share. I know that I have admirers, but they all got turned down one by one… I just wish I had my happy ending. I know it's dumb and stupid for me to dwell on memories but I can't forget. I wish I can find a cure, a remedy to mend my broken heart but I can't.


End file.
